newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Altima
Altima (or Altama in Altarin'Dakor) was the word for power in the Altarin'Dakor language. In a different conjugation, it was the word altarin, from which the Altarin'Dakor, or servants of power, derived their name. Altima was also the name for the Entity's avatar, the supreme overlord of the Altarin'Dakor, head of the Shok'Thola. They reported to him and obeyed him without question or hesitation, for they knew that he could destroy them at any time, with a mere whim. The first Altima was Sado, the original Follower of Ashla who discovered the Entity and inadvertantly became its avatar. However, Sado only filled this role for a few years, until he found Elan Mossin, a young man who had more Force potential than anyone who had ever been discovered. The Entity then chose him as its new avatar, and the name Altima began to be in widespread use from that point onwards. Altima was the most powerful Force-sensitive being in recorded history. His power level was reported to be well over one million by scanners of the day, and his Sphere of Projection could kill anyone that it touched around him. He could destroy entire worlds with his power alone, and it was said that lightsabers could not penetrate his skin. He was seemingly a young man, no more than eighteen years of age, though he always wore a suit of shadowtech golden armor that obscured his features. When he spoke, it sounded like a chorus of hundreds of voices, his eyes would glow, and listeners would drop to the ground under the sheer authority of his words. As the Entity's avatar, it was purported that all the consciousnesses that had been absorbed within the Entity were present inside Altima, and that he was actually insane. Others suggested that he could control those personalities at will, and though they invariably influenced him, he was ultimately of a sound mind and completely in charge. History When Sado, one of the oldest Force-users of the Golden Age, reached through the Force to try and tap into a new source of power, he inadvertently made contact with the Entity. He was immediately consumed, though because he was not in the Entity's dimension, his life force was not drained completely; instead, he was filled with all the myriad life forces within the Entity, ceasing to be the one consciousness of Sado and instead taking on all the consciousnesses within the Entity itself. Sado gained virtually unlimited power through the Force due to the life energy at his disposal, and he became functionally immortal. At the same time, he gave the Entity what it had never had before: a true consciousness and capability of thought. At that, Sado realized that there was only one thing the Entity wanted; more life force. Seeking out a way to allow the Entity into our dimension, Sado knew he needed to consolidate his power over the established universe. Reaching out to other Force-users of the time, he convinced many over to his cause, granting them a supply of life energy extending from himself that granted them the same powers and immortality that he had. This caused the first Great Schism among the Force-users. However, when leaving, Sado discovered a young Force-user named Elan Mossin who had far more potential Force power than he did. At this discovery, the Entity transferred its consciousness and will into this young man, leaving Sado with a direct connection, but freedom in his own mind. This new leader, known as Altima, commanded the Altarin'Dakor for the next 25,000 years. Personality and Traits Altima's only purpose was to release the Entity into his dimension so that it could consume every living thing there. However, he allowed the Warlords and the Altarin'Dakor to conduct their crusade known as the Return, in order that they might take control of the galaxy and that Altima could find what, or whom, he was looking for. The supreme leader of the Altarin'Dakor was very mysterious and rarely spoke unless he had a direct command for the Shok'Thola. It is unclear if any of Elan Mossin's former personality survived, or whether Altima was simply the product of billions or trillions of personalities all meshed into one. Altima wore a suit of golden armor made of Shadowtech; it was artificially intelligent and could alter its physical shape according to its user's desire. However, the armor was more form than function, as Altima clearly had no need of it in combat. Underneath, Altima appeared to be a young man of perhaps eighteen years of age, with no hair on his head or eyebrows, eyes that glowed as he spoke, and a voice that sounded like a hundred men's voices all rolled into one. Altima rarely interfered directly in events. During the Great War, he only occasionally appeared to participate in battle, although in each case he inevitably destroyed every opponent who faced him. It was said that Altima himself was invincible, the only truly immortal Warlord, as he survived numerous assassination attempts and overwhelming attacks, each time ruthlessly destroying his enemies. The Warlords so greatly feared him that, although they almost always operated with complete autonomy, whenever Altima spoke they would obey his orders without question or hesitation. No Altarin'Dakor was allowed to use the Force anywhere within the vicinity of Altima's presence. If one wished to become a new Warlord, they would have to be sponsored by one of the existing Shok'Thola and brought before Altima. They would then receive their connection to the Entity through Altima, which he could also remove at any time should he wish to do so. This kept the Warlords on edge, and their loyalty to Altima was always unwavering, with good reason. Derek, the future son of Xar Kerensky and Zalaria, claimed that in the future, the Ones has already gotten out, and that they had consumed all life, and ruled under their brutal leader known as Altima. He implied that, even though he had accomplished his mission and the Entity was free, Altima was still acting as the avatar, and was still ultimately the one in charge. Category:New pages Category:Characters